


If all is not well, it is not the end

by MordorIsCalling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Falling In Love, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, Modern Royalty, Political Alliances, Prim is Bilbo's sister because reasons, Secret Relationship, aka they both have secret lovers and there's a BIG surprise on the way, fake identity, sometimes heavy angst sometimes some humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorIsCalling/pseuds/MordorIsCalling
Summary: Sealing the alliance between the Shire and Erebor with a royal marriage seemed like a marvelous idea. Prince Bilbo Baggins and Prince Thorin Oakenshield were, however, far from ecstatic about the arrangement; they both had atinysecret.





	If all is not well, it is not the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! :D 
> 
> Believe me or not, I came up with the idea for this fic only two days ago, and it got me so inspired that I wrote most of this chapter in one day xD Sometimes a chapter takes me a day, sometimes it's four months or more, apparently ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> And if you think I'm posting new works in order to avoid studying for my exams (like the one about the history of USA that I have on Monday) or working on "All Hope Lost", you're goddamn right. 
> 
> Anyway, this is obviously un-beta'd, so if you spot any mistakes, please tell me :D 
> 
> Enjoy! :3

“Do I really have no choice?”

Queen Belladonna let out a sigh and squeezed her son’s hand. “Bilbo, I wish I could tell you what you want to hear,” she answered gently, “but you really do not.”

“My dear boy.” King Bungo put a hand on Bilbo’s arm. “You deserve all the happiness in the world.” Bilbo shot his father a crooked smile. “Yet the fate of our country is too fragile, we need Erebor’s alliance, and Erebor needs us. I'm sure you understand that you must fulfil this duty.”

“Of course, father,” Bilbo answered, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “But have you really thought this through? Me and Prince Thorin of Erebor? Isn’t this somehow... unprecedented?”

Belladonna chuckled softly. “We’re aware of your preferences, darling.”

Bilbo’s cheeks turned pink and Bungo laughed quietly.

“I’ve been assured that Ereborians are open-minded in such matters,” the King of the Shire replied, “and our people should understand. It’s all for their sake, after all.”

"Both Shire and Erebor don't want a union that would be aimed at producing an heir anyway," the Queen added, "it would be unwelcome, actually." 

Bilbo hung his head and said nothing, trying to take his breathing under control. Only a beautiful melody sung by the birds outside could be heard in his father's study, where they now sat.  

Oh, he loved days like this. It was a sunny spring afternoon, but it wasn't too hot outside. Fresh greenery bloomed everywhere and birds never ceased their singing. It was perfect. He would visit Prim and Drogo in Buckland on days like this. He would take little Frodo for long walks in the fields, and they would pretend that they were setting off for some adventure to see the elves. Days like this were always good days. 

Until today, of course.   

“When do I meet him, then?” Bilbo asked sharply, breaking the silence. “I absolutely refuse to marry that man without getting to know him beforehand.”

His mother inclined her head in agreement and his father nodded.

“We will arrange that as soon as possible if that is your wish,” Bungo replied.

“Yes, that would be for the best,” he said and stood up from his chair abruptly. “Now I’d like to be left alone until dinner, please.”

He left the room without another word. His parents may have shouted something after him. He didn’t hear anything but the roaring sound in his ears. He walked to his room briskly, ignoring everyone that he passed. When he finally reached his destination, every person in the Bag End manor surely heard the violent slam of the door. 

He didn’t care because he was absolutely _livid._

This ridiculous situation wouldn't be that bad if he had been given even a little warining, maybe just a word form his parents that they had been planning on something like _that._

Political marriages weren’t really done that often nowadays. It was mostly a thing of the past. And yet. It was just the luck of one Bilbo Baggins to be made to marry in order to seal a contract between the Shire and Erebor.

Marriage was sacred to the people of the Shire, and it was just the same for Ereborians. There was no better way to ensure that the two countries would stand by their pledges.

There was no better way to break Bilbo’s heart.

Before he let the tears fall, he typed a quick text to his sister. 

> _Can you call me asap? We need to talk._

Not a minute later, there was an incoming call from Princess Primula Baggins.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in that sweet, soothing voice of hers.

Bilbo told her. He told her between angry curses and sobs that shook his entire body, and he let out some furious shouts also, and she listened without interrupting him. When he finished Prim didn’t say anything for a long time and all he could hear was Frodo’s unintelligible singing in the background.

“Oh Bilbo,” Primula sighed finally, “I’m so sorry that you have to do this, but you _know_ there has always been such a possibility. We were raised to expect sacrifices like that. My marriage with Drogo wasn’t exactly voluntary either.”

“I know,” he muttered.

“Besides, Prince Thorin is actually very handsome,” she teased, “it’s not that bad!”

He snorted.

“I understand that you’re really angry about this but-“

“No, you don’t understand!” Bilbo cried. “You don’t understand a thing!”

“Enlighten me, then!” she raised her voice impatiently. “Why do you act so despaired all of the sudden? It’s not like you to behave like that!”

“Well, maybe that’s because I’m in love with someone!”

“What?!”

* * *

 

He read and re-read those words over and over again, praying to Mahal that this was all some kind of a sick joke.

An yet, no matter how many times he prayed, the message was still there in their chat, mocking him from his laptop's screen. 

> _Hey, sorry for not texting you earlier today, I was really busy. Something happened and my life is going to change soon. We must stop this. Please don’t reply, please don’t contact me from now on. Maybe one day you can forgive me. Believe me that I’m truly sorry._

Thorin slammed his fist against the desk. Then he stood up, kicked the poor desk and threw someting against the wall. It might have been his phone. 

It didn't matter. 

It all didn't matter because the only person outside his family who loved him just for the person he was had just left him. _In a moment like this_. Just when he found out he was to marry some _Shire princeling_ and there was no getting out of this. 

He sat on his bed and hid his face in his hands. 

Maybe it wouldn't be half that bad if he had been informed about this beforehand. But of course not, his father had presented him with a fait accompli and kindly infromed him that the guy was going to be here in _two days_ to discuss the wedding arrangements. 

The whole idea felt so wrong. It wasn't right when he had Will. 

Thorin realised it was downright idiotic to love someone who he had never met, without even knowing what that person looked like, but he could be a fool for Will just fine. He _was_ a fool anyway; Will had no idea about Thorin's position because Thorin had never told him. They had been getting along far too well from the start. They always undrestood each other, they had similiar opinions and interests. Thorin hadn't wanted to scare Will away. 

And now Will left him anyway, not even giving him any reason why. 

Thorin Oakenshield could honestly say that this was too much to face in one day. 

He needed to find Dwalin. He needed a sword training and then he needed heavy drinking. 

He needed to forget, if just for a second. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what are you thoughts, dear readers?


End file.
